<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do It Again by havokwritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856785">Do It Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff'>havokwritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yanderepeterparker (blog) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Masturbation, Oral, PIV, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, light yandere themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a shirtless selfie from one Jason Todd...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yandere Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yanderepeterparker (blog) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do It Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stupid fucking Jason Todd…” you mumbled under your breath as you entered the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind you, “…and his stupid fucking face.” You stripped off your clothes and quickly got in the shower, hoping to get clean and go to sleep so you could forget the thoughts of your fellow Titan.</p>
<p>The two of you had been training with Rachel and Gar, and he was absolutely relentless. Not just with the sparring, but with his flirting. Jason had sent countless winks and smirks your way, not to mention the lingering touches when he got a hit in on you. That combined with the sheen of sweat on his skin and his exaggerated noises had him on your brain, not for the first time though.</p>
<p>The hot water ran over your body and you shook your head, pressing your forehead to the cool tile. You weren’t going to let him get to you. You were going to shower and go to bed, nothing else. Not even the ache between your thighs would change your mind.</p>
<p>After you scrubbed off all of the sweat, you dried off, got dressed, and went to your room to flop down into your bed. The throbbing had finally calmed down a little, so you closed your eyes and snuggled into your blankets. Sleep would probably still be hard to achieve, but you wanted to try. You did your best to blank your mind and not think of all of his teasing remarks.</p>
<p>About fifteen minutes later, a beep from your phone rang out through the room and you blindly reached out to grab it from your bedside table. You assumed it was from Gar, probably a meme or something. It took a second, but your eyes finally adjusted and you saw that it was from Jason. With a roll of your eyes, you opened up the notification, and what you saw nearly made you drop your phone on your face.</p>
<p>It was Jason, standing shirtless in front of a mirror looking fresh out of the shower, a pair of sweatpants slung dangerously low on his hips. He had that same cocky smirk on his face, showing you that he knew exactly what he was doing. The picture was accompanied by a text: <b><em>‘Thanks for the workout, babe </em>😉<em>’</em></b></p>
<p>“You little shit,” you whispered as you decided on sending a simple <b><em>'Fuck you </em>🖕<em>’</em></b> in response. You went to return the phone to the table when it rang again.</p>
<p>It was another picture of him, a regular selfie from the chest up, still shirtless. <em><b>'If you insist…’</b></em></p>
<p><em><b>'In your dreams.’</b></em> Finally, you put your phone away, ignoring it when it rang again, knowing it would be another message from Jason. Instead, your eyes fixed on the ceiling as you bit your lip hard. The pictures brought the ache back in full force, and as much as you hated it, you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep if you didn’t do something. The heat in your body became too much, so you threw the blanket off, letting the air cool you off a little.</p>
<p>With a breath in, you trailed your left hand up your stomach, under your shirt, until you reached your breast. Gently, you kneaded it and played with your nipple, feeling the sensation between your legs get stronger. Meanwhile, your other hand dipped under the waistbands of your underwear and pajama pants. You let your fingers slip into your folds, already soaked from training with him and seeing those damn selfies. They drew circles around your clit, and you found yourself wishing they belonged to someone else.</p>
<p>“<em>Jason…</em>” It came out as a breathy moan and you hated it, but you couldn’t deny the effect he had on you. He may have been annoying sometimes, that didn’t mean you didn’t want him. In fact, you could definitely say you had feelings for him, as much as it hurt to admit that fact since it was unrequited.</p>
<p>It was late and everyone should’ve been in bed, so you decided to indulge yourself a bit in your fantasy and not stay completely silent. You thought about the defined muscles of his torso, how they would ripple when he moved inside of you. In response to that, you slid your fingers into your entrance, fucking yourself and rubbing your clit with your thumb. “Fuck, Jason. Sh-shit.”</p>
<p>You felt yourself getting close when another voice interrupted your moans and the wet sounds. “If you wanted me so badly, you could’ve just asked.” The sound made you pull your hands away from your body and bring the blanket over you as you sat up, breathing heavily. In the dim light, you saw Jason standing at the foot of your bed with a lustful glint in his eyes. He’d been there for about a minute after hearing you moaning through the door, and the sight of you getting off to thoughts of him really had his blood pumping.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. What the hell are you doing in here?!”</p>
<p>Jason slowly made his way up to the head of the bed, your eyes glued to him as he did. “It sounded like you needed some help.” His fingers gently brushed down your arm and met yours, where they were gripping the blanket. The touch sent shivers down your spine and it didn’t go unnoticed by him. “You do, don’t you?”</p>
<p>It was probably a terrible idea, you knew that. Jason would have his fun and leave you alone in the morning, feeling the shame of being a one night stand. The thought broke your heart, but you wanted him. You needed him. “Yeah,” Your voice cracked, but you still tried to play it cool. “If you think you can handle it.”</p>
<p>Jason crawled onto the bed with a smirk and got very close to your face. “I know I can.” Before you could respond, his lips were on yours. You expected him to be rough and hurried, but instead found that the kiss was almost tender and you didn’t want it to end. He didn’t miss a beat as he took the blanket from your hand and threw it off of you. Carefully, he situated himself between your legs and guided you to lay back down. His lips still didn’t leave yours, and the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight came up to hold your cheek.</p>
<p>Eventually, he pulled back and gazed down at you, with your swollen lips and flushed skin, and all it did was make you nervous. Jason dipped down to leave little kisses across your jaw and down your neck. “Tell me what you want, babe. What do you need?”</p>
<p>Your eyes fluttered closed and you leaned your head back into the pillow to expose more of your neck. “I…I need your mouth…on me.”</p>
<p>He smiled against your skin and you already knew what he was going to say. “My mouth <em>is</em> on you.”</p>
<p>A frustrated sigh left you and he chuckled. “That’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>“I’ll need you to be more specific then. Don’t be shy.” From the way he started nipping and sucking at your skin, you knew there would be marks all over your neck pretty soon.</p>
<p>Jason’s hickies made you let out a soft moan, distracting you from what you wanted to say. He noticed that and, to your annoyance, pulled back and looked down at you expectantly. Your bottom lip ended up between your teeth and he glanced at it, licking his own. Giving him the satisfaction wasn’t really something you wanted to do, but your need was unbearable. “Alright, fine! I want you to…go down on me.”</p>
<p>“See? Was that really so hard?” With another quick peck to your lips, he made his way down your body, leaving kisses over your torso through the fabric of your shirt. You watched as he finally reached his destination and tugged at the waistband of your pajamas, lifting up your hips to help him pull them off along with your underwear, leaving your bottom half bare. “Fuck,” Jason groaned, enjoying the fact that you were exposed to him, just begging to be tasted. He brought your legs up over his shoulders and held your outer thighs while he left love bites all over the inside.</p>
<p>A whine left your throat as you reached a hand down to grip his hair and make him look at you. “I think you’ve teased me plenty today, Todd.”</p>
<p>He kept eye contact and switched sides, running his tongue along your flesh. “Really? Because I don’t think I’ve teased you enough.”</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes at him, a smirk that could rival his own playing on your face despite how he sucked on your sensitive skin. “I could always kick you out and get off all by myself…”</p>
<p>His mouth left your thigh with a slight pop. “We both know it wouldn’t be the same.” He was right, you had to admit that. Now that you knew the feel of his lips on you, your own touch would be nothing in comparison. Jason decided to take mercy on you though, because he wanted you moaning his name again. Instead of going back to your thigh, he swiped his tongue over your pussy, making you gasp in surprise.</p>
<p>Right away, he delved into you, moaning as his tongue explored your folds. He knew you’d taste good, but he couldn’t have imagined it would be this perfect. Jason’s plush lips latched onto your clit and sucked on it, making you squirm underneath him. “Fuck. Oh god, Jason.” You tugged at his hair and bucked your hips up into his face, wanting more than what he was giving.</p>
<p>He brought one of his hands from your thigh and used it to hold your hips down. “Aren’t we impatient?” Annoyed, you wanted to say something, but were interrupted by his tongue dipping inside of you, collecting even more of your wetness to taste before going right back your clit. Watching your writhing form, the way you frowned slightly with you jaw slack, had him even more eager, his hips slightly grinding into the mattress to relieve some pressure of his own.</p>
<p>“Fingers…need your fingers…” You weren’t sure how you managed to form the words, but Jason obliged and gave a little hum as he carefully pushed two fingers in, knowing you could take them from what he’d seen earlier. His lips left you again and he watched your face intently as he felt for your g spot, knowing when he found it by the way you bucked up into his hand.</p>
<p>He slowly thrust his fingers into you, curling them a bit in that perfect spot. Soon, he went faster, the wet sounds mixing with your moans. That familiar feeling built up in your stomach, even more intensely than when you were touching yourself. “Fuck, you’re so wet, babe. This all because of me?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” you whimpered pathetically, throwing your head back into the pillow as he licked and sucked on your clit again. “Oh god! D-don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Your moans got more and more desperate as you pulled at his hair and fisted at the sheets with your other hand. He almost had you at your release. So close. “Jason, I’m-”</p>
<p>The warning was interrupted by a loud cry as you came all over his mouth and fingers, your whole body tensing and your hips trying in vain to move with the way you were pinned. He drew it out as long as he could, watching in awe as your body moved underneath him, listening to how you repeated his name like a prayer. He groaned at the way your walls squeezed his fingers as you rode out your high, your body going still and moans turning into soft sighs.</p>
<p>Your fingers combed through his hair instead of tugging at it while you caught your breath. Jason gently removed his fingers from you, but not his tongue, which he used to lap up everything you’d given him, not wanting to waste a bit. You were still sensitive and he knew that, so he every lick was soft. Once he was satisfied, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and crawled back up your body. He sat back on his heels and slipped his fingers in his mouth, licking off every last drop of you. “You taste so fucking good. I could do that for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>Chest still heaving, you took in his messy hair and pink skin, his green eyes almost completely black from how blown his pupils were. What had just happened wasn’t enough, you wanted more. You wanted <em>him</em>, and if you could only have him for one night, you were going to make the most of it. You sat up and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt so you could pull it up, and Jason raised his arms to help you get it off. The shirt ended up somewhere on the floor and your hands went to wander over the muscles of his chest and stomach. His abs tensed as you ghosted your fingers over them, reminding you of your little mental image from earlier.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” It came off as flirty, but there was a hint of uncertainty that you shrugged off, thinking you must’ve been hearing things. You weren’t.</p>
<p>“Yes I do.” You slipped off your own shirt and discarded it, leaving you completely naked. Suddenly, you found yourself anxious again. “What about you? Am I everything you imagined?”</p>
<p>“Nah.” Jason got you to lay back down and you frowned as he got between your thighs again, his sweatpants and boxers the only barrier between you. His eyes raked over your bare form, full of hunger as he took in every inch of your skin. “You’re way better.”</p>
<p>The cheesiness made you roll your eyes, but the way he moved his hips against yours, letting you feel every bit of the bulge in his sweatpants, quickly distracted you. Taking him by surprise, you flipped Jason over, pinning him down to the bed. He watched, shocked and aroused, as you ground your hips against his length, neither of you caring that you left a wet spot on the fabric. He could deal with it later.</p>
<p>You went to take off his pants and he just looked at you for a moment until his face morphed into a small smile. You seemed to be taking more control now and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. “Gonna ride me, babe? That what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” With that, his pants were off, revealing his cock, hard and leaking precum. Jason kept his eyes on your face as you took in the sight of him, amused by your wide eyes. He sat up and hooked his hands behind your thighs to pull you up over his lap, letting his length brush over your slit and making you both moan. You cut off the noises with a kiss, reaching up to hold his face and running your tongue over his lips to get him to open his mouth and let you in.</p>
<p>This kiss was much more intense, almost making you forget the state both of you were in, with the way your tongues moved against each other and your chests pressed together. But you were still painfully aware of your desire to have him inside of you. You moved one hand from his face and reached down to take the base of him in your grip, feeling his brow furrow against yours from the contact. Jason broke the kiss, but still kept his face close to yours. “Do you have…?”</p>
<p>“I’m on birth control.” You could tell that he was as thankful for that as you were by the way he quickly kissed you again, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs. You lifted up and lowered yourself down onto his length, relishing in the way he stretched you out, fitting perfectly. As he bottomed out, you sighed his name against his lips before he joined them to yours, moving his hands to hold your hips.</p>
<p>You wasted no time in starting to rock against him, grinding down onto his cock, gripping his shoulders for better support. He moved his hips up into yours as much as he could from his position and you whimpered into his mouth at the little shock that it sent through your body. You clenched around him and he moaned, dropping his face to your neck. “Fuck, you feel so good.”</p>
<p>His lips went to bite and soothe your skin again, muffling his sounds as your own fell free, like music to his ears. “J-Jason…” The way his tip rubbed against your g spot had you a mess, but something was missing. It felt amazing and it still wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>You pushed him down to lay flat on the bed, your hands on his chest, and before he could voice his surprise, you started moving up and down on him. “Damn,” he mumbled under his breath as he watched the way you threw your head back, your breasts bouncing with every movement. Seeing the way you had completely let go of your nervousness made his head spin. He guided your hips with his hands and thrust his own up into you again, eliciting a sharp cry from you. He glanced to where the two of you connected, your pussy taking him so well and making the most obscene sounds. “You’re not as innocent as you want everyone to think, huh?”</p>
<p>“You have a problem with that?”</p>
<p>“I fucking love it.” He moved one hand to rub at your clit, making you jolt and clench around him. Jason watched closely as your jaw dropped and your eyes squeezed shut, your second orgasm of the night fast approaching. “Come for me, beautiful.”</p>
<p>Pleasure washed over you, your movements faltering as your body tensed again, and Jason used the hand on your hip to keep your rhythm. You held onto him for dear life, your fingernails leaving red marks on his chest. He’d tried to hold back so he could feel you come around him again, watch you fall apart again, but it was too much. The way you clamped down on him brought Jason to his own release and he groaned your name, filling you up and making everything more intense, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>You collapsed onto his chest once your orgasm tapered off, breathing heavily against the crook of his neck as he rubbed your back, one of your hands going to his hair. “<em>Holy shit</em>,” he whispered into the crown of your head, a smile that you couldn’t see stretching across his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah…<em>holy shit</em>.” Your warm breath fanned out over his skin, making him shiver underneath you. Slowly, you sat up and lifted yourself off of him, making you both hiss from how sensitive you were. </p>
<p>Jason took that opportunity to flip you over onto your back and kiss you again. He pulled back and looked down to where you had been connected and the sight of his cum leaking out of you had him getting hard and ready to do it again. “Damn, babe.”</p>
<p>With the most innocent face, you looked him right in his bright green eyes. “Gonna fuck it back into me?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah.” Jason went to attack your neck with kisses again and you knew that you were in for a long night…</p>
<p>——–</p>
<p>Jason held you in his arms, enjoying your warmth and the feeling of your soft skin on his, hoping that he wasn’t dreaming. You were still asleep, worn out from the events of the previous night, and he couldn’t help but smile at your soft snores and your messy hair framing your face. His eyes drifted down to the dark marks he’d left on your neck and chest, aware that there would be more if he looked at your stomach and thighs. He had his own to match, that he would wear proudly, knowing they marked him as yours. Because he <em>was</em> yours, all of him.</p>
<p>For months, you were the only thing on Jason’s mind, his first thought when he woke up, the last before he fell asleep, and every moment in between. He wasn’t sure how it happened, all he knew was that he loved you more than anything, so much it kind of scared him, just how obsessed he’d become. That was why he decided to throw aside all subtlety the day before. You weren’t getting it, no matter what he tried over the past few months, and he needed you to understand. He hoped that you finally did, especially after everything the two of you had done over the course of the night.</p>
<p>You stirred in his arms, your eyes slowly opening as they met his. Confusion was evident on your face and Jason felt his stomach drop. He’d managed to stay pretty confident throughout the night with only a few moments of apprehension, but the way you were looking at him sapped any remaining bit of that confidence away. “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>Your lips pressed into a thin line and your frown deepened slightly. “I…I didn’t expect you to still be here.”</p>
<p>Those words hit Jason right in his heart, but he tried not to let it show when he asked, “Did you not want me to be here?”</p>
<p>“No,” you answered too quickly. “I don’t know…I thought you were going to leave while I was asleep and that this would just be a one time thing. Not that you staying until the morning means that it’s not just a one night stand. Unless you <em>want</em> this to be something more which I wouldn’t mi…You know what? I’ll just shut up now and stop digging myself a deeper hole.”</p>
<p>Jason just stared at you and you shifted in his arms, wanting to avoid the way his eyes burned into you. “Jesus christ, do I have to spell it out for you?”</p>
<p>“Wh-?”</p>
<p>Cutting you off, his mouth met yours again, surprisingly soft and slow but still intense, just like the very first time the night before. His hand came up to cup your face and you relaxed into the kiss, letting your lips roll over his own. Eventually, he pulled away to rest his forehead against yours. “I’m in love with you, have been for a while actually, and I don’t want this to be a 'one time thing’.”</p>
<p>Your face turned hot and he could feel it under his palm as he stroked the apple of your cheek with his thumb. Jason Todd just told you he loved you and you hadn’t seen it coming at all, but it was definitely welcome. “Well, I didn’t expect that…but that’s good, because I think I’m in love with you too. That’s probably why you frustrate me so much.”</p>
<p>“I frustrate you? I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut it.” You pushed at his chest playfully, smiling and leading him to do the same as he resisted your halfhearted attempts. That was when your alarm blared through the room, causing you to jump and Jason to tighten his hold on you protectively until he realized what it was. “I guess it’s 7.” You turned in his arms to grab your phone and shut the alarm off, but an unread message caught your eye. It was the one Jason sent the night before that you ignored, and you read it and giggled.</p>
<p>Jason pulled you back into his chest and tried to check out the screen. “What’s so funny?” He read his own words and caught a glimpse of the third selfie he’d sent you, noticing the way you barely held back a laugh. “Guess you didn’t need that last one, huh?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” You tossed the phone beside you on the bed and wrapped your arms around his neck to give him a peck on the lips. “How about a shower? It’s early enough that we can probably get in there without anyone seeing us.”</p>
<p>——–</p>
<p>Getting into the bathroom unseen was easy, but going <em>unheard</em> was a whole other issue. Just like both of you could’ve predicted, Jason had you pushed up against the cool tiles of the shower wall, holding you up with ease as he thrust into you. You had to bring a hand up from his shoulder and use it to muffle your cries, which echoed pretty badly throughout the bathroom, but were masked by the water if you kept quiet enough. The fingernails of your other hand dug into his skin as you held onto him, and he had his face in the crook of your neck, kissing on a sweet spot he’d found the night before.</p>
<p>A loud knock on the door startled the both of you, and Jason managed to keep his firm hold on your legs to not drop you. He stilled inside you and you put a finger to his lips, knowing it would make more sense for you to answer since he wasn’t usually up quite that early. “Who is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s Gar! I need to use the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jason started to slowly move again, looking very pleased when your eyes widened and you had to cover your moan up with a cough. “O-okay, just give me a minute.”</p>
<p>“It’ll take more than a minute,” he whispered into your ear before he nipped at your ear lobe. You went to close your eyes and enjoy what Jason was doing to you, but you ended up rolling them when Gar spoke again.</p>
<p>“Why are you showering anyway? You just took one last night, you shouldn’t be that dirty!”</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised!” You winked at Jason and he returned it with a quiet chuckle. He deepened his thrusts, making you bite your lip since you were sure Gar was still outside, and his amused eyes stayed locked on yours. “I’m totally getting you back for this later,” you said, too low for Gar to hear over the water.</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“You do realize we have to share this bathroom, right?!”</p>
<p>“Just let me finish and you can have it all to yourself.” Jason laughed at your choice of words, leading you to do the same, but you quickly slapped a hand over your mouth when you remembered that Gar was standing out there and would definitely be able to make out two distinct laughs.</p>
<p>“What the-?”</p>
<p>Finally done with the interruptions, Jason yelled over the water, still not breaking his rhythm. “Fuck off for a bit and we’ll let you know when we’re done, okay?!”</p>
<p>“Wait, is that-OH MY GOD!”</p>
<p>You grinned, leaning your head back against the wall and biting your lip, letting yourself fully enjoy it since half of your attention wasn’t on talking to someone anymore. Jason went back to his original pace from before Gar knocked and quickly brought you to release, filling you up with his cum once again. He carefully put you down, still keeping a hand on you because of how shaky your legs were.</p>
<p>The two of you actually showered to get off all of the sweat and threw on the training clothes you’d brought in, not wanting to have to run back to your rooms in towels to get dressed. When you opened the door, there stood Gar and Rachel, the former looking disgusted while the latter seemed kind of smug. You wrapped your arm around Jason’s waist and used the other to gesture to the now open bathroom. “All yours, Gar.”</p>
<p>Jason responded by slinging an arm over your shoulders and looking between the other two Titans. “What, were you hoping for a show?”</p>
<p>“He’s just upset that he owes me 20 bucks.” Rachel raised her eyebrows at the green-haired boy and he huffed in annoyance.</p>
<p>“No, I’m upset that they just had sex in the shower. The one we all have to share. Now I’ll I have to bleach the entire thing…twice.” Gar slipped past the two of you and shut the door behind him, leaving the rest of you alone.</p>
<p>Jason looked back over his shoulder at the door, “Don’t bother, we’ll be using it later!”</p>
<p>You burst out into laughter, no doubt loud enough to be heard inside of the bathroom. Jason watched as you wiped away a tear that fell, a fond smile appearing on his face at just how adorable you were. He’d been nervous before, and thankfully, it all worked out just fine. Things had seemed to finally go right in his life for once, and he was truly happy, a feeling that tended to escape him more often than not. You were finally his, a dream come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>